phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Live at the Squat and Stitch
was the first album of the Free-Form Jazz Band, recorded and produced live at the Googolplex Mall's Squat and Stitch in the Summer. was recorded by the husband of the band's keyboardist, Linda Flynn, who had background being an acclaimed one-hit wonder during the 1980s. Live at the Squat and Stitch was constructed of smooth jazz beats and tunes, along with an improvised, blues-driven sung song by Flynn's daughter Candace. Her song, entitled E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S, was sung in an attempt to rant about her younger brothers due to their outrageous schemes that she could never get them in trouble for. E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S was as well considerably praised and apparently considered a highlight of the album. Background singing the blues song E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S, comprised of her venting about her brothers (Phineas and Ferb) and their ludicrous activities that Linda Flynn would refuse to believe.]] The Free-Form Jazz Band had released no albums before and consisted of parents around Maple Drive, in Danville, which were Linda Flynn, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, and Mrs. Johnson. Flynn had been a famous one-hit wonder back in the 1980s going under the pseudonym "Lindana" but her career spiraled out of control and became lost to time. ("Jerk De Soleil," "The Fast and the Phineas," "Flop Starz") Candace Flynn was her daughter and was always stressed over her little brothers, Phineas and Ferb, who would constantly create and take part in large, almost impossible creations and activities, such as a large roller coaster going across the city, a beach in their backyard, a cattle drive, and time traveling. She always attempted to get them "busted" by telling Linda, but it never succeeded and has yet to to this day. (References being "Rollercoaster," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "The Magnificent Few," "It's About Time!," "Tree to Get Ready") Recording to record.]] The album was the first produced of the Free-Form Jazz Band. Linda Flynn and her husband Lawrence Fletcher (who would record the album) were planning on taking their kids to famous Cirque de Lune in their town, but the cirque was canceled. Linda then had her husband record the session. The band started the live recording by introducing themselves, with Linda stating to "hold onto those knitting needles." The band then went onto play several smooth jazz beats, composing each track. As they recorded, Linda's daughter, Candace Flynn, continued to call her mother complaining about her brother's new cirque. This did not throw off the recording, as Linda simply rushed through it and hung up. But after many recording sessions, Candace barged onto stage, having an allergic reaction to wild parsnips causing her skin to be blotchy and her voice to be deep. She tried to convince her mom to come and see the boys, but fell into song, venting her feelings into blues. This song (entitled E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S) became the highlight of the album. The band finished it shortly afterward, and Lawrence burned several CD's for the album, giving one to each member. ("Jerk De Soleil") Reception While it is unknown if the album was released on a larger scale then between selected friends of the band, the album still received success. Jeremy Johnson praised the song E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S., asking Candace how she did the song and marveling at its appeal. ("Jerk De Soleil") Personnel recording the album.]] *Linda Flynn - keyboards, triangle, electric guitar (during E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S) *Lawrence Fletcher - Record producer/mixer, harmonica (during [[E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.|''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.]]) *Mrs. Johnson - Drums *Candace Flynn - Vocals, one song (E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - stand up bass *Squat and Stitch Ladies - background vocals, one song (E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S'') Track Listing See also *Linda Flynn *Free-Form Jazz Band Appearances and references *"Jerk De Soleil" Category:Albums